How Could You Forget Me
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: Kiba runs into some one he did not expect to see, some one from his past. But what will Kiba say to them, when he has forgotten. Find out in this story!
1. Default Chapter

_How Could You Forget Me_

_Chapter 1_

_By: Merina_

Yay!!! This is going to be my first Wolf's Rain Fan Fic!!! Hope you in joy!!!

Oh, and I would just like to say, that before you read this story, Wolf's Rain is not mine, nether are the characters, except for my made up characters in the story. Well any way... ya... I hope you in joy the story, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!!

Sincerely Merina

Kiba slightly tilted his head, and stared down at the ground. A gust of fresh morning air blew by, and Kiba took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"You ok Kiba? You look sort of down in the dumps today." Toboe asked.

"I'm fine... just sort of tired, that's all," Kiba murmured.

"Well ok, but you know, you can always tell me if something is bugging you," Toboe said.

Kiba stood up, and looked away from him. He was quiet for a bit, then began to walk away, but then stopped. He glanced down at the ground again, then said in a voice, just loud enough to hear, "Ya... I guess so."

"Kiba..." Toboe said quietly.

Kiba started to run away from him.

"Kiba? Where are you going?!" Toboe yelled. "Kiba!"

Kiba just ran and ran through the endless snow, his legs were aching... but he just kept on running and running... until... he could go no more. He stopped, breathing harder and harder, his lungs felt as though they were on fire. He fell to the ground, and just lay there. Soft white snow floated down form the cloudy sky, and landed upon Kiba's beautiful white fur. Kiba breathed in, and closed his eyes. He remembered when he was just a puppy. He had run of from his pack when another wolf told him of Paradise... he wanted to find it... he wanted to find it more than any thing in the world. To tired to run any more he lay down in the snow and stared at the sky, but instead of snow falling... feathers fell, beautiful white feathers were falling from the sky... he heard a voice call to him, and it said, "Search for Paradise..."

Kiba's dampened fur began to ice over during the cold night. Kiba didn't know it, but he had fallen asleep. Mean while Toboe, Hige, and Tsume were all looking for him.

"Kiba!" Toboe yelled, "Hey Kiba!"

Toboe sighed and sat down in the snow, "Where could he be... I'm so worried about him," Toboe said in a sad voice.

"Damn that Kiba, running of like this. He must expect us to be looking for him, but I'm not going to. He's going to have to save him self, out there in that snow." Tsume said as he lay down in the icy snow, which crunched a bit under the wait of him self. He stretched his arms out then put them behind his head.

"Come on Tsume, don't say that. Kiba is out friend! We have to look for him!" Toboe yelled.

Tsume glanced a sharp look at Toboe.

"Then why don't you go look for him runt!" Tsume said in a disgruntled voice.

Toboe frowned at him, and ran of in search of Kiba.

Toboe had been running for a couple of minutes when he saw off in the distance, what looked like a small white hill.

"There's Kiba!" Toboe said as he smiled.

He quickly ran over to him.

"Kiba! Kiba! Are you all right?!" Toboe yelled.

Kiba didn't move, he just laid there, both his eyes closed.

"Eh! KIBA!" Toboe yelled again.

He put his hands to Kiba's side, and gently pushed him, trying to wake him up. But he didn't move. Warm Tears swelled up in Toboe's eyes.

"Kiba..." Toboe whispered. "Don't die, please... hang on just a little bit longer. I will get you some help."

Toboe looked around in hopes to find some one or some thing near by, but all he could see was endless snow.

"Oh no, I don't remember which way I came from!" Toboe said in a worried voice.

He looked down at Kiba. "_If Kiba doesn't wake up soon, he might die! I have to get him some help!" _Toboe thought to him self. He stroked his right hand on Kiba's fur, it was freezing cold. He bit his lip, and then tried to lift Kiba up onto his shoulders. With a lot of struggle, he finally got Kiba up. With Kiba on his back, he began to run in the direction of where he thought the others were. He ran as fast as he could, never looking back, to worried that Kiba might be lost forever if he delayed. The morning sun was beginning to rise, and Toboe let in a deep sigh of relief when he saw the others.

Toboe smiled and said in a soft voice, "Kiba, you're going to make it..."

To be continued in chapter 2...

Well what did you think?! Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but the chapter was getting to long... eheh... Well any way, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I will try to update as soon as possible!!! Hope you have a wonderful day!!!

Sincerely Merina


	2. Crying Toboe

**_How Could You Forget Me_**

_Chapter 2_

_By: Merina_

K! Here is the second chapter!!! Hope you all enjoy!!! Oh, and again, I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my made up characters.

Sincerely Merina

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsume and Higa both ran towards Toboe and Kiba. Higa and Tsume, both to speechless to say a word, just stared opened mouth in aw.

"Hurry guys, don't just stare! Help me get Kiba into the cave! He fell asleep in the snow and is dying!" Toboe cried.

"You idiot Toboe, Kiba isn't dying." Tsume said.

Toboe just stood there for a moment, with a blank expression on his face.

"He's not...?" Toboe said in a soft voice. His face turned a light pink of embarrassment.

"No he's not. Have you forgotten, Kiba can take care of him self. He doesn't need little runts helping him. You just get in the way..." Tsume said in a harsh voice.

Just then Kiba awoke. His eyes slightly opened and he yawned.

"What's with all the noise guys... I was trying to sleep.

Toboe's eyes started swelling up with warm tears. "Yo...you're wrong!" Toboe yelled as he ran off, "you're wrong..."

"Gosh Tsume, that was a little harsh wasn't it?" Higa said.

Tsume put his hand to his face. "Shut up." He then walked into the cave, Higa followed. But Kiba just stood there, and stared off into the distance in the direction Toboe had gone.

Toboe was sitting under a small scrawny tree. The snow was falling hard now, and Toboe was shivering. Kiba slowly came walking over. It was too hard to see him through the raging snow. But Kiba could just hear Toboe's faint sniffles and whimpers every now and then, and just followed the direction of where he thought the sounds were coming form.

Finally Kiba found Toboe, all curled up in a ball, under the tree. Toboe looked up at him. Toboe's face was red, and he looked biter cold.

"Toboe... your freezing... why don't you come back with me to the cave, it is warmer there." Kiba said.

Toboe shook his head. "Why should I? So I can just be made fun of, or treated like a little kid again." Toboe spoke in a soft but angry voice.

Kiba sat down beside him.

"Toboe, I want to thank you." Kiba said.

"Hu? For what?" Toboe asked, his eyes big with curiosity.

"For saving my life..."

Toboe was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to say...

"I could have died. If you wouldn't have found me, and brought me back here, I might have not woke up. Thanks Toboe..."

Kiba stood up, and put his hand forward.

"Come on, let's go back to the cave, it looks like the storm is getting worse."

Toboe still staring at the ground didn't reply. Kiba's hand was still out, and he didn't say a word ether.

"K," Toboe said as he grabbed Kiba's hand. "I'll go back." Toboe said while a little smile appeared on his red face.

"Glad to hear it," Kiba said.

He smiled at Toboe, and helped him up. Then they both walked back to the cave together, as the ragging snow fell...

To be continued in chapter 3...

So um... how do you like the story so far? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I promise the next chapter will be up very soon!!! Well any way, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I know it may seem a bit boring right now, but it will get more interesting in the up coming chapters!!! Oh, and I would just like to thank every one for the reviews!!! And I hope every one has a wonderful day!!!

Sincerely Merina


End file.
